Passion in Art
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Shino is an artist. He lives on what he makes off his painting, and leads a fairly uneventful life. That is, until the girl of his dreams, battered and bruised, falls into his arms. ShinoxHinata. AU
1. Chapter 1

Passion In Art - Chapter 1

Shino Aburame came home, dumping his duffel off when he got inside his studio. He picked around the mess on the floor, and made his way to the kitchen. Knocking off some empty instant ramen boxes, he pulled down yet another instant ramen. He followed the directions, letting it lie forgotten in the microwave. A roach skittered across the floor, and he gazed after it. They did him no harm, although he should clean up.

Kicking some trash out of the way, he went back out into his studio, retrieving his paintbrushes from the duffel bag. Finding them, he grabbed a large, fresh canvas from the shelf and brought his thing over to his easel. He had to get this idea down! Plucking the ever-present pencil from behind his ear, he licked the tip, thinking about where to start. Putting the tip to the canvas, he began.

Fifteen minutes later, he had what was _supposed_ to be a woman with butterfly wings. He had the wings and the general position of the woman planned out, but he couldn't get the girl herself to look right. The idea was good; and the girl would have to be painted last anyways. His stomach protested, and he remembered the ramen, cold and forgotten, in the microwave.

Putting his pencil down, he went into the kitchenette to get it. He grimaced when he pulled it out of the microwave; the noodles had absorbed most of the soup. Disregarding how cold it was, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks (totally filched from the Chinese restaurant) and began to eat it.

Shino looked around his studio. It was a mess. Setting his dark glasses on the table, he rubbed his temples, vowing to at least get started picking it up. Should a colleague come around, he didn't want to make a bad impression. Throwing the now empty ramen cup into the garbage, he slipped his glasses back on and set to work.

-

By six o' clock, the studio was in decent condition. Another roach skittered across the room. Shino noticed the white spot on its back from a paint splatter. Maggie. He was fond of her. Walking back over to his canvas, he put on his smock, and tied a bandanna around his forehead to keep his wildly bushy hair out of the way. Mixing his colors, he set to work on the painting, working late.

By eleven, he had a good portion of the painting done. The background, reminiscent of a midnight sky, was finished, and the wings, an array of pleasing colors, were just short of being finished. But the girl…

Shino shook his head. It was getting late, and he had work to do in the morning for the art show. This painting would have to wait. Cleaning his brushes, he cleaned up his area and left the oil paints to dry on the canvas, making sure he didn't spill any turpentine. Taking off the smock, he hung it off the back of the easel. The paint on his hands he wouldn't worry about. It would come off eventually.

After changing, he went to bed, setting his dark glasses on the table. The concept of this new work was exciting to him.

**Here it is. My first AU. Sorry the first chapter is a bit short, but I have plans on where I'm going with this story. Read and review!**

**Cougar**


	2. Chapter 2

"You fucking _bitch_!!"

SLAM.

"N-Naruto! I didn't…"

WHAM!

"Shut the hell up!"

Hinata cowered against the wall. She had been talking on the phone with Neji, her close cousin, and when she said "Love you, too" in the closing, Naruto accused her of cheating on him. He wouldn't be reasoned with, and he hit the girl repeatedly, slamming his fist to the side of her head. Grabbing her throat, he lifted her of the floor and pushed her against the wall. His icy blue eyes were so filled with rage that she could swear there was a demonic red tint to them. He squeezed, and she choked, clawing at his hand. He pulled his left arm back and punched her in the gut. Hinata tasted blood. She slid down the wall, sobbing. The blonde scowled.

"Worthless…"

Grabbing a fistful of her waist-length hair, he drug her out to his car, throwing her into the passenger seat. He slammed the door behind her. Opening the garage, he got into the driver's seat, ignoring the loud sobs of the bruised girl next to him. Starting the car, he left, driving into town.

Hinata begged him, tried to reason that it really was her cousin, and that she was faithful to him. Naruto wouldn't hear any of it. Finally, he couldn't take the sobbing anymore. He glanced over. The girl wasn't even buckled in. Without taking his eyes off the road, he leaned over and opened the door. Hinata stared fearfully at him.

"Wh-what are y--"

She didn't get a chance to finish her question because Naruto took a hard turn, and the door swung open. He pushed the girl out of the moving vehicle and on to the sidewalk. The skin came off her arms. By some sort of miracle, she had not hit her head. A kindly old lady stopped, in a panic, and went to her aid.

"I'm fine…"

Hinata stumbled away, bleeding, and limping in one leg. To get out of view of the public, she went into an alley to get her bearings. After a few minutes, she managed to get a hold of her sobs and take a look at the damage. The skin on her arms had been ground off from the impact, and she could already the yellow ghosts of beginning bruises. Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth from behind. She screamed into the flesh covering her lips. A strong arm clamped around her waist and she was pulled against someone's body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

She stopped screaming and cried silently, dragged further into the alley. The man shoved her up against the side of the building, behind a large dumpster. Taking an old bandana out of his pocket, a make shifted a gag and fixed her with it. She struggled, but stopped when she felt the point of a knife against her back. The man sliced upwards, slicing through her blouse and bra.

"There's a pretty girl…"

She cried harder and creamed against the gag, trying to break free. Her unusual violet eyes were filled with terror when the much stronger man used the knife on her pants. She was going to be raped. He pulled one of her arms around her back, immobilizing it. He brought the other to his crotch, and she kicked out, and was rewarded with a slap. She continued to scream.

-

Shino was running late. He spent more time working on the painting that morning, and lost track of the time. With is duffel over his shoulder, he carried his portfolio, three large paintings inside. He painted nature, mainly insects. But, in his spare time, he liked to paint fantasy, usually pixies, beautiful women with wings. This latest one, the one Shino was working on this morning, was one of those. But for some unknown reason, he couldn't get her to look right.

It was already late in the evening, the sun just going down over the city. Shino left his apartment and set out towards the art museum. His thoughts drifted back to the painting, not knowing what he could do to make the girl come alive.

He shifted the weight of the portfolio to the other hand. The movement broke his train of thought and he focused on where he was going. His studio apartment was only a few blocks away from the art museum, so he often opted to walk. There was a show tonight, and he had to get there if he was going to have enough money to get by another week. As he passed an alley way, the sound of a muffled girl's scream stopped him dead in his tracks.

Shino blinked. He could investigate, and make sure no one was hurt, or he could act like he hadn't heard anything and continue on his way. The other pedestrians parted around him; they hadn't heard anything. Throwing caution to the wind, he slung the portfolio on his back and stepped into the alleyway.

-

Hinata screamed out again. The man had used the length of her hair to his advantage, knotting it around her wrists. His pants were gone, and Hinata could feel him poking at her. She gritted her teeth and scrunched her eyes shut, knowing it would be painful. She heard a second set of footsteps running up, and she figured it was an accomplice. Hinata put her head down and awaited the worst. The man, who was about to stat, immediately halted. She heard the new voice.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

She turned to look at him, but the grip the rapist had on her hair prevented her from looking. She heard fumbling, like he had a lot of objects with him. Her attacker let go, and she heard him pop open his jackknife.

"Big mistake, buddy," she heard the grating voice threaten.

She dropped to the ground, she turned her eyes to the commotion. Her attacker had pulled his pants back up, and was advancing on another man, taller than him but looking petrified. From the accessories he was carrying, Hinata deduced that he was a painter. She watched as he dove into his duffel bag, backing away from the knife that was being pointed at him.

"Dammit.."

She heard him curse. He had a tube of paint in his hand when he pulled his hand out. She had guessed correctly. The first man laughed, and she could make out his features. His hair pointed out in the back, and fell down in the front, more at the sides. In her terrified state, she loosely connected the resemblance to some sort of chicken.

"What are you going to do, boy? Paint me?!"

He scoffed once again raising the knife. The second man, with the sunglasses, unscrewed the cap of the tube. In a firm voice, he answered.

"That's _exactly _what I was planning."

Holding the tube out in front of him, he squeezed it hard. With how close the attacker was, he hit his target. A stream of bright violet paint shot out of the tube, blinding the malevolent chicken-haired bastard. He yelled out, hands immediately going to his eyes. The artist swiped the jackknife in the confusion, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pressed it against his throat.

"Give me one reason why I should let you live, asshole. Who are you?"

The man suddenly cowered when he felt the blade on his neck. But he decided to call the artist's bluff. Hinata watched in fear, hoping she would be forgotten in the shadows. The shock was beginning to set in.

"Uchiha. My first name doesn't matter. And besides, Fluffy, you don't have the guts to kill me. You would have done it already."

Breaking free of his grip, the Uchiha fled, wiping violet paint out of his eyes. Hinata looked up at her savior, he was tall, pale, and wore sunglasses. The full effect of her shock set in, and she passed out.

-

Shino leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Shit…

Tossing the knife away, he turned his eyes to the broken girl in front of him. He went over and knelt beside her. She looked unconscious. He turned her over. His anger rekindled. Whoever this woman was, she was in a poor state. Still, he should see if she was awake.

"Oh my Kami…Hello? Are you alright!?"

Shino cursed himself mentally. Of course she wasn't alright. He had walked in on a rape. She looked like she got into a serious fight as well. Shino knew he couldn't leave her here, and that he would never make it to the art show. This was a priority. The sight of her broken nude form sickened him. He slid the duffel and portfolio off his shoulder, and took off his large green jacket. Retrieving the knife, he sliced the knotted hair at her wrists, freeing her. He laid the jacket down and placed her in it. She looked so small and fragile. Shino slid her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up.

He shook his head. He never understood why some people did such sick things. Putting the portfolio and duffel back on over his t-shirt, he knelt down and hoisted the woman up, in a bridal carry. He took her home, not even thinking twice about the art show. People stared as he carried her down the street. He tried to ignore them. Reaching his apartment block, her took her into the elevator to his floor. Somehow, he managed to get his door unlocked. Going in, he kicked the door shut behind him. Standing in the middle of his studio, he finally looked at the girl he had rescued.

"Well, now what?"

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking away from the story in this note. Since writing the second chapter, I have this insationable urge to shout this out. So, I will do it here:**

**SHINO SAVES THE DAY WITH PURPLE PAINT!!!**

**Glad that's out of my system. On to the story.**

Hinata awoke to find herself in a dark room. She gasped and sat up, her last memory of being in that alleyway. She quickly realized she was in a bed, and not cowering behind the dumpster. She looked to her left, where a small bedside lamp illuminated a handwritten note on the table. She picked it up and read it.

_You will find some clothes in the adjoined bathroom. You may clean up if you wish._

_When you are ready, come out and talk to me. I promise I won't hurt you._

_Shino_

At first she was fearful, but this person…this "Shino"… had saved her life. She quickly realized she was in a large green jacket, which she recognized as belonging to the artist. She hung her legs off the bed, stretching out her limbs. She was stiff. A glance at the analog clock told her that it was just shy of one in the morning. Slightly hesitating, she got up. The jacket went down to her knees. She tip-toes to the bathroom, which was indeed attached to the bedroom. Inside she found a baggy t-shirt and some sweatpants. On top of that was a folded washcloth.

Not completely trusting, she locked the door behind her, washing up with the cloth instead of taking a shower, which she really felt like doing. The large jacket was set aside and she dressed in the provided clothes. She figured he lived alone. Folding the jacket over her arms, she put the washcloth into the hamper near the door and walked up to the bedroom door. She held her breath when she heard his voice.

"…I'm telling you, Kiba. It was terrible. Yeah, she's here. I plan on taking her to the hospital in the morning. No, she's still asleep. Poor thing was terrified."

His voice grew quieter, and she cracked open the door and peeked out into the house of the man who saved her life. It was very open, a studio. She saw an easel near the window, but the canvas was faced away from her. She finally spotted Shino, near the kitchenette across from her. He was leaned against the wall, one hand holding a wireless phone to his ear. He was listening intently to whoever was on the other line. Suddenly, he looked up at the bedroom door and spotted her peeking out. She eeped and shut the door, crawling back into the bed. She heard his voice.

"I'll call you back, Kiba. She's awake."

She heard the phone click onto the base, then soft footsteps coming towards the door. She bunched up the blanket. He knocked softly.

"Are you alright? Why don't you come on out. You're safe now."

Something about his tone of voice calmed her down. She got up again and walked to the door, opening it again. He stood there, arms crossed. Those black glasses hid his eyes, and she couldn't read him. He gestured to the sofa on one side of the room.

"Why don't you have a seat. I've got dinner on the stove. I hope you like Tuna Helper, it's the only thing I had that could feed us both."

She just nodded, sitting on the sofa. Her eyes widened when she saw a roach skitter under the television. He stayed in the kitchen, stirring the pasta so it would cook correctly.

"So…" he began awkwardly, "What's your name? I am Shino Aburame."

He turned the stove off and removed the skillet from the burner, allowing it to stand and thicken. He set the mixing spoon down and leaned against the wall, awaiting her answer.

"My n-name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

She saw his eyebrow twitch. He had heard of the Hyuuga name. Her father owned a local franchise, and she had been sitting on inheriting the whole business. That was, until her sister, Hanabi, made up lies about her. Her father believed every word the little witch said, and threw Hinata out in the street, turning the business over to Hinata. Up until today, Hinata had been living with her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. She kept in touch with her cousin, Neji. They were close. Most of these details were known through gossip, and he had undoubtedly heard the rumors. He let out a breath.

"Well… that's... What exactly happened, Hinata?"

Her mind reeled. She thought of how Naruto had always yelled at her when she did anything wrong, and how he hated having her living there. Then how he beat her today, throwing her out of a moving vehicle. The onyx eyes of the man in the alley. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry again.

Shino watched the girl. Putting the pasta into two bowls, he left them on the counter and went over to the couch. Unsure of what to do, he waited until she could speak again.

-

Sasuke pounded on the front door. Finally, the resident answered. Sasuke glared at the blonde before him. Shock crossed the features of the blue-eyed man.

"Damn, Sasuke. What happened? Your face is purple…"

Sasuke shoved past Naruto.

"Shut up, loser. I thought you said it would be easy?"

Sasuke chipped more of the purple paint off of his skin and went to the fridge, pulling out a beer. He downed half the can before removing it from his lips.

"Damn painters…"

Naruto grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat across from Sasuke.

"What the hell happened, man? There was no way you could have fucked this up."

Sasuke glared.

"I wasn't far enough away from the street. Some guy came and saw me. He fucking shot a whole tube of paint in my eyes. Took my knife and used it against me. I had to run. I got beat by a pantywaist painter."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke caught the look in the blonde's eyes. He finished off his beer.

"Don't worry, loser. I take my job seriously. I never leave unfinished work. She'll be dead by the end of the week."

Naruto finished his beer.

"She better be."

-

It was almost two in the morning. Shino was absolutely disgusted. Holding the roll in his teeth, he cut the bandage and fastened it down. Hopefully her arms would be alright until the morning. Straightening up, he put the roll on the bathroom counter.

"Try that."

She bent her arm and straightened it, not taking her eyes off the bandages wrapped from her elbows to her wrists.

"Why?"

Shino blinked.

"What?"

She met his gaze, trying to see past those glasses.

"Why did you save me? He could have killed you."

Shino crossed his arms. He scrutinized her. She was definitely different from other women he knew.

"I didn't think of that. My first thought was to get you out of there. I didn't even think twice about going in unarmed. I'm just glad you're safe."

Hinata just stared.

"But… you don't even know me."

He smiled.

"Should it matter? I'm not sorry I picked you over this week's meal ticket."

Her eyes widened. She stood up.

"Thank you"

He was about to brush it off when she squeezed him, crying into his shirt. Shino froze. He was never a touchy-feely kind of person. He put his hand on her upper arm.

"It's alright."

He led to his bed.

"You should get some sleep. I'm going to take you to the hospital in the morning. If you need me, I'll be out on the sofa."

Even with the sleep she got, Hinata felt weary. Instead of arguing with the man, she slid under the covers. Shino said a goodnight and slipped out of the room, switching the light off. Going over to the phone, he dialed Kiba's number hoping he would still be awake.

"_Hello?"_

"Yeah, Kiba?"

"_What is it, Shino?"_

"Think you could drop off some cash? I'm gonna be a bit short this week…"


	4. Chapter 4

Shino was up by ten, thanks too the alarm he had set next to the couch. He was going to wake Hinata at ten thirty to let her get a little more sleep. He was in the kitchenette, making some scrambled eggs, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

He finished the eggs and he heard the door open, then close. He looked up as he scraped the eggs onto two paper plates.

"Kiba?"

As if confirming his guess, a large white dog went into he kitchen, sat down, and began to beg for eggs. Shino chuckled and tossed a piece of egg towards the dog, who caught it with ease.

"Hey there, Akamaru."

"Arf!"

Kiba walked around into the kitchen and put his keys on the counter. Shino looked up at him. There was worry etched into his brown eyes. Kiba was holding a large paper sack. Shino shot a questioning look.

"How is she?" he asked, ignoring the look.

Shino began to clean up.

"She's still asleep. I'll be waking her up in a few minutes, though. And what have I told you about the dog, Kiba? I don't want to be evicted."

A roach, Monterey, judging by the purple splash in its shell, skittered across the room. Kiba watched it.

"So, you're only allowed to have small pets?"

Shino glared.

"You know I can't seem to get rid of them. You we're there when they survived the fumigation. Three times. And they are _not_ pets."

Kiba laughed it off.

"Learn to take a joke, man. Here. These are for Hinata. Hana went absolutely crazy when she heard about her. We knew you wouldn't have any clothes for her. They may be a little big, Hana's tall."

Shino blinked. That was kind of Kiba's sister. Taking the bag, he went to the bedroom. He knocked on the door, then opened it.

"Hinat--- NO! AKAMARU!"

Akamaru shoved past Shino and leapt on the bed, lavishing the sleeping girl with wet doggy kisses. Hinata yelled and woke up, but immediately began giggling.

"Cut it out, boy!"

Like a trained Shepherd, Akamaru backed off and sat on the other side of the bed. She looked to the door.

"Shino, I didn't know y-you had a do…. Oh…. H-hello…"

Kiba had come into the room to restrain his monstrosity of a dog. Getting a hold of the dog's collar, he pulled him off of the bed. He extended a hand.

"Sorry 'bout that. He gets excited around new people. Name's Kiba Inuzuka."

Hinata just stared at his hand and looked up at Shino. Shino chuckled.

"Don't worry. For the most part he's harmless. He brought these for you."

Shino set the bag down on the edge of the bed. Then he, Kiba, and Akamaru left Hinata to her own devices. He put her plate of eggs in the microwave so that they wouldn't get cold. He leaned against the wall. Kiba leaned against the back of the couch and Akamaru took a spot on the rug and dozed off, taking up much of the floor space.

"I don't know what to do, Kiba. I'm just an artist. I don't know how to deal with these kind of things."

Kiba was quiet for a moment.

"One step at a time. She's got that cousin, right? Get him to come here. If he can't take her, she may have to stay here for a while. Think you can handle that?"

Shino pushed his glasses up.

"I'm sure I could. I'll have to get a part-time job, though. I won't be able to support us both on what I make from the art shows."

Both men halted their conversation when Hinata came out of the room, Shino's clothes folder over her arm. The shirt, only a size or two too large, said "I love my dog." She had on a pair of short pants, rolled at the top. Hana had even given her a pair of old sneakers, which were the right size.

"Thank you, K-Kiba."

Kiba smiled.

"No problem. I better get going. I'll leave the money on the counter."

Shino looked up at Kiba gratefully.

"Thanks."

When Kiba and Akamaru left, Hinata questioned Shino.

"Money?"

Shino sighed.

"When I found you, I was on the way to my art show. I make a meager living as an artist. I didn't go this week, so I didn't make any money off of my paintings. That means, no food or gas money."

"O-Oh…"

Shino shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to talk to your cousin before I take you up to the hospital?"

"Yes please."

Shino handed her the phone and left the room, taking the clothes she gave him to the laundry hamper.

Hinata dialed Neji's number. It began to ring. Once. Twice.

"_Hello?"_

"Neji?"

"_Hinata! What happened! There was yelling when you got off the phone last night."_

"I'm fine now, Neji. But, oh it was awful. N-Naruto…he…"

Neji could hear the silent tears fall. He listened to her shaky explanation, anger boiling inside of him.

"Shino's taking me to the hospital when I get off the phone."

"_Alright. I'll meet you up there."_

"I love you."

"_Love you too, cuz._"

Hinata hung up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked for Shino. She found him already ready to leave, holding a denim jacket up from the bag Hana sent. She wordlessly took it from him, and she followed him out the door. They got into the elevator.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

Hinata looked at him. The elevator dinged as it moved down a floor.

"My cousin, Neji, is coming to meet us at the hospital. I'll figure something out there."

Shino nodded. They finally reached ground floor. Leading her out to the parking lot, he unlocked his car and held the passenger's door open for her. She thanked him and got in.

'_He is such a gentleman,' _she thought to herself.

Shino got in and started the car, and soon they were on their way to the hospital. The ride was silent. Finally, Hinata spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Shino arched a brow, but kept his eyes on the road.

"For what? From what I've seen, you haven't done anything wrong."

She put her head down.

"For th-this. For b-bothering you. B-because of m-me, you don't even h-have enough money to eat th-this week. And g-going out of y-your way to take me t-to the hospital."

They pulled up to a stoplight. Shino looked at her. In all his twenty seven years, he had never seen such a selfless girl.

"Hinata. It's not your fault. Nothing about the situation is your fault. I _want_ to do this for you. I don't regret anything I've done for you."

Hinata didn't answer. She kept her head down until they pulled into the parking lot. He checked her in, and she was admitted immediately. He sat in the waiting room and picked up a magazine.

-

**((AN: I don't really know how it works when a rape victim comes in. I'm just making this up as I go, hoping it sounds alright.))**

"Nurse! I need the blood vials!"

Tsunade looked over the pale woman before her. She had already given a full physical. Nothing was seriously injured, but the skin on her arms was chafed off, and she had numerous large bruises all over her body. That required ointment, bandages, and painkillers. The door opened, and both women looked up to see the pink-haired nurse.

"Thank you Sakura. I'll be back later."

Tsunade left the room. Sakura looked at the poor girl on the table. She began setting up to draw blood.

"I'm just going to take a little bit of blood. We have to test to make sure he didn't transmit anything to you."

Hinata looked horrified. She closed her eyes when the needle entered the inside of her elbow. She didn't open them again until Sakura was finished.

"There we go. All done."

Putting a piece of cotton where she pulled the needle out, Sakura put a butterfly band-aid over it. She took the three vials she drew and left the room. Hinata waited for the doctor's return.

-

Shino was reading a TIME magazine when he heard someone else come in the room, saying his name questioningly.

"Are you Shino Aburame?"

Shino looked up at the man.

"Yes. And you are?"

Shino took in the man's appearance. He had the same unusual violet eyes as Hinata, and long brown hair that was tied near the end. Interestingly enough, Shino noted, he had an unusual symbol tattooed in green on his forehead. Worry was etched all over his face.

"I am Neji Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin."

Shino figured as much. Violet wasn't a common eye color, especially such a light shade.

"Ah. I've heard about you. She's in back now. Why don't you have a seat?"

-

Tsunade stood before Hinata with the results of the blood work.

"It seems that you were lucky. He didn't have any STDs. It's too early to tell if you're pregnant, though. You may come back in two weeks, or purchase an over the counter test to check for yourself."

She wrote out the prescriptions and handed them to her.

"You can get dressed now. Another doctor will meet you in the waiting room."

Hinata nodded, dressing after the doctor closed the door. Folding the hospital gown and placing it on the table, she gathered the prescriptions and went out into the waiting room.

-

Neji was telling Shino some things about Hinata. Shino listened as he described the relationship between Hinata and Hanabi. The truth, Shino realized, was worse than the rumors. Both men looked up when Hinata came out. Neji immediately stood and rushed to Hinata, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay."

Hinata's face flushed with embarrassment. She wrapped her arms around her cousin, happy to see a _familiar_ friendly face. It's not that Shino and Kiba weren't important for what they have done, but Neji was close to her. He combed through her hair with his fingers.

"Shady hasn't been giving you trouble, has he?"

Hinata snorted at the "loving" nickname Neji bestowed upon Shino. Shino glared, but it was hidden behind the aforementioned shades. Hinata shook her head.

"No. In f-fact, he's been really nice. I'm glad he was th-the one that found me."

Neji smiled, and ruffled his younger cousin's hair.

"Good."

Shino cleared his throat.

"There's something that needs to be discussed."

"I'm sorry. It will have to wait until I'm finished."

The three young adults turned around to see a man in a long white coat, large round glasses, and with grayish-blue hair, tied back. He extended his hand out to Hinata.

"I am Dr. Yakushi. You can just call me Kabuto. You are Hinata Hyuuga, I trust?"

She shyly nodded her head. Neji and Shino watched her leave with him.

"I hope someday she finds the right man. Someone who can pull her out of that shell," sighed Neji.

"A butterfly only becomes when she's entirely ready," Shino quipped.

Neji turned his pale violet eyes on the painter, confused.

-

**((AN: I beg your forgiveness. I don't even know where to begin here so it's gonna be vague.))**

Hinata knew what she was here for. Dr. Yakushi was a psychologist.

"Alright, Hinata. Tell me how…"

**((AN: Extremely vague. ^_^'))**

**-**

After Hinata went back fit Kabuto, Neji and Shino left to get something to eat. They came back to the hospital and waited with their food, conversing. Neji learned that Shino was a painter for a living. Shino mostly painted nature, and all of his scenes included insects. Neji was surprised when told that Shino also painted pixies and fairies. But then, it made sense, with the mastery of insect wings it could easily be done.

After two hours, Hinata came back out. Dr. Yakushi held up his clipboard.

"I must say. This is one of the most unusual cases. She is probably the most calm victim I have ever counseled. Good Luck to you three."

He left.

Neji went and hugged her again. Shino put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright. But there really is something we should talk about."

"You did mention that before." Neji said.

Hinata only stood and listened.

"At the moment, Hinata is homeless. Can she return back to the Hyuuga estate?"

Neji shook his head sadly.

"No. I would let her live with me, but then I'd be out of a home too. My uncle allows me to talk to her, but she isn't allowed to come back. That bastard."

Hinata hid her eyes. Shino gritted his teeth.

"That's just _wrong._ She's his eldest daughter! And then Naruto… It makes my blood boil that people are so sick. Where will she live?"

Neji thought for a moment. He looked from Hinata to Shino.

"What about with you?"

Hinata and Shino both chorused a "What?"

Hinata started first. "I couldn't d-do that to him. I barely know him. And b-besides, I d-don't have a job and he doesn't make enough t-to support us both."

Shino looked thoughtful.

"It _can _be arranged. I need to get a job anyway. I can't live from week to week banking that someone will buy my art." He turned to Hinata. "You're more than welcome to stay. Kiba has a sister, she's twenty eight. If you'd rather stay with a woman… or I can pay for you to stay in a hotel until you can get back on your feet."

Neji blinked. If he thought Hinata was selfless, this guy almost beat her. He took no regards to himself, he cared only for the well-being of others. He may be just what Hinata needs. If only the two could see it themselves.

"I g-guess, if it's n-not too much trouble, I'll stay with you, Sh-Shino. Neji, can you d-do me a favor and get some of m-my old clothes? I know there's st-still a bunch left there."

Neji nodded. "Of course, Princess."

He gave her one last hug and set off. Shino watched him go and mentally kicked himself. He was too nice for his own good. There's no way he could afford her right now. In fact, he can barely afford himself. He may need to call Kiba back…

"Hey, Hinata? Do you like pastries? I have to stop by the bakery on the way home. I'm good friends with the baker. I'm sure he can sneak you a cupcake."

Hinata smiled at the thought. A small comfort would be nice, what with all the trauma she's had to deal with as of late.

"I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

There was an awkward silence in the vehicle. Hinata had kept her head down, thinking about the possibility that she could be pregnant. It wasn't a concept she was pleased with. Her thought's were shaken when the vehicle turned off.

"We're here."

His voice brought her out of her grim reverie. The bakery was a small hometown one, with "Akimichi" written on the door. Shino held the door open, and she walked in, senses battered with the rich smell inside. The baker was nowhere in sight. Hinata's eyes gazed around at the various breads and pastries. Shino passed her, ringing the bell on the counter.

"Hey, Chou! You got some customers out here!."

There was a crash in the kitchen, and a white cloud wafted out from the door that led to the back. A hefty man stepped out, looking a little irritated, covered in flour. His long red hair was in a long braid; probably to keep it out of the food. Hinata hid behind a rack of bread, pretending to be interested in a loaf of French. She peeked through the racks.

"Hey, Shino. What have I told you about calling out like that?"

"Not to?"

"Exactly."

Silence. Shino didn't usually do tomfoolery of any kind, but Chouji always brought out the best in people, and had badass cookies to boot. The Akimichi took a hand towel off the counter and wiped the flour off his face, and Hinata noted, curiously, that there was a red swirl tattooed on each cheek. Interesting. His dark eyes rested on Hinata.

"Who's your friend?"

He gestured to the said girl, who nervously stepped out.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. Some…things have happened. I'll be needing an extra loaf of bread this week. Also… you don't think you have any day-old cupcakes to spare, would you?"

Chouji looked as if Shino had slapped him.

"Day-old!? What do you take me for, Aburame, some sort of cheapskate? I'm not going to shove off the leftovers on you and your friend." Chouji beckoned for Hinata to come. "Come over here. Take your pick. I just put these out here ten minutes before you guys came into the shop. And don't worry… it's on the house."

Shino smiled. Chouji had a good heart. While Hinata went to pick out what she wanted, Shino went to get a couple loaves of wheat bread. Hinata returned with a strawberry cupcake after a few minutes, a slight smile on her face. He nodded to her.

"Why don't you take that and head out to the car? I'll be out in a minute."

Hinata hesitated, but decided to listen to him and took the offered keys, heading outside with her baked treasure. As soon as the door closed behind her, the cheerful smile dropped of the baker's face.

"What are _you_ doing mixing up with the Hyuugas, Shino? We both know how her father is. You don't want to get mixed up with that."

Shino didn't answer for a moment, fishing around his pockets for his wallet to retrieve what meager cash was held inside.

"She was in a bad state, Chouji. Beaten, broken, and thrown out. I actually chanced upon her, thank the gods. If it weren't for me… Well, she was raped. If I hadn't come, she'd be dead as well. The only thing I know of her attacker is that his name is 'Uchiha'. The only thing I even had on me to fend him off with was _paint._"

He shook his head, laying the money on the counter. Chouji picked it up, but paused. He had known Shino since they were both kids. For the artist to have his paints with him… he must have been going to the show. Meaning, he missed it. The Aburame barely had enough to get by as it was; paying for his bills and having a little extra for food and supplies. Now with another mouth to feed…

"Keep it. You'll need it. Consider it a belated birthday gift for when I missed your twenty-third."

He smiled, handing it back. Although the shades prevented him from seeing it, he could almost feel the gratitude shining in the other man's eyes. He nodded and ducked out, going back to the car. When Shino left, the smile fell, and Chouji leaned against the counter.

Uchiha…Where had he heard that name before?

Oh…._shit._ Chouji quickly moved, rushing out the door.

"SHI…no…_fuck._"

They were gone.

-

Hinata ate her cupcake in silence, savoring it as if she had never eaten one before. The vehicle passed several shops as he went through town, heading back home.

"Shino?"

He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Hm?"

"If it's not t-to much t-trouble… Can we st-stop at the flowershop?"

He glanced at her for a moment, features quizzical. _The flowershop…? _He hit the left blinker, and changed lanes.

"Sure… but what do you need at the flowershop?"

The girl fidgeted slightly, poking her fingers together.

"I'm good friends with the g-girl who works there."

He nodded. She must mean the Yamanaka girl. Ino, he believed her name was. He had heard that here skills in botany were rivaled by none other, but hadn't had the chance himself to see if the rumors were true. He turned, pulling off into a space in front of the building.

"Watch your door; there's a truck."

His warning was merely out of habit. He had nearly lost the passenger side door on many an occasion when he had Kiba with him. He got out and waited, and she soon followed after the truck passed. He let her lead the way.

-

"Ah yes, excellent choice. The white rose of innocence. Lucky girl."

The blonde-haired woman rang the roses up; $6.49 for half a dozen. She waved as the customer left, and turned her head to the door, the ring of the bells alerting her to more customers. Her crystal eyes widened when she recognized who it was.

"Oh my gods! Hinata!"

Ino practically jumped the counter in her excitement. She had already heard about Hinata getting thrown out by Naruto, but didn't know what had happened from there. Or who tall, dark, and… colorful? She noted his hands as she rushed up to them. Covered in paint. He was an artist. Oh well, that wasn't important. She hugged the girl.

"What happened?! I heard some awful things! Did that Naruto really throw you out!?"

Shino winced slightly. The blonde was loud. He tuned out the twitter of questions that Ino asked her. Letting the two talk, he wandered up one aisle, peering at some foxglove. Hmm… attracts hummingbirds and butterflies. And it looks nice. But, he didn't have the money to spare to get it, so he turned…

…and found himself face-to-face with Ino.

"So, are you her boyfriend, then, painter?"

Shino blanched.

"What? No!"

Ino said nothing more, letting her cocky smile do the talking. A jingle at the door signified more customers, and Ino disappeared, long ponytail swaying as she whipped back around behind the counter. She waved at the two, and went back to work. The pair left the flowershop.

"I take it you didn't tell her everything?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I love Ino, r-really, but she's the t-town gossip. Tomorrow, the entire t-town would have known."

"Mmm."

Silence ensued as he drove home, taking the way past the park. He let his gaze wander slightly; it was late spring, and there were still some blossoms on the sakura trees. There was a blanket of pinkish-white petals scattered in the grass. A few petals drifted on the breeze as they fell. Beautiful. Inspiration struck.

"Hey… Hinata? How would you like to spend the afternoon at the park?"

She looked at him, slightly quizzical. They had just passed the park. But still, it would be nice. The springtime was Hinata's favorite season.


	6. Chapter 6

"Checkmate."

The two men stared each other down The older of the two, a man in his late fifties, abruptly got to his feet in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding me! There's no way that move is legal! Wait…"

"Of course it's legal. You weren't paying attention," came the bored reply.

The older man huffed, walking away. His buddy clapped him on the back before scooting over and making room on the bench near the other chess table.

"So, he got you too, eh Tatsu?"

The man named "Tatsu" growled.

Taking a drag on his cigarette, the younger man leaned back on the bench, drifting his lazy gaze upwards to gaze at the wispy cirrus above him. He exhaled, sending a cloud of his own to join the others, then put it out.

"Ahh…. What a drag…"

Without another word, he removed himself from the chess area, walking up the lawn to a nice sunny spot and laying down in the grass. Putting his arms behind his head, just underneath a spiky ponytail, he dozed off, napping in the afternoon sun.

-

"Have you g-got everything?"

Shino nodded, heading out the door of his apartment.

"Are you sure this is alright?"

He nodded again, focusing on not dropping anything. Watercolor was cheap, and the paper he had given her wasn't horribly expensive, either.

"It's completely fine. C'mon."

The left the apartment, and Hinata locked it for him, pocketing the key and holding on to the supplies he had given her. She wanted to try her hand at painting as well. Who better to ask than an artist?

It wasn't long before they were hauling the equipment through the grass, headed towards the cherry trees. A gust of wind blew by, sending the leaves and blossoms into a fury, and they fell; a soft, pink, scented snowfall. Shino stood by as Hinata set up camp beneath one of the trees, her back to the trunk and the canvas in her hand. Shino had given her a bottle of water and a palette. The artist laid back, sitting in the grass by his equipment for a moment, before spotting a familiar spiky ponytail poking out of the grass. Ah, today was the day the chess players were out. What did that mean? Shikamaru would be here. And most likely, he handed all of their asses back to them with a bishop. Shino didn't know too much about chess, but knew he'd never be able to beat Shikamaru at the game.

Getting back to his feet, Shino walked across the park, Hinata gluing her eyes to her canvas and mixing some pinks. Upon reaching the man, Shino noticed that he was asleep. A little smirk crossed his lips. He crouched by Shikamaru's head, and growled.

"What're you doing sleeping on my property, runt?"

Shikamaru started awake, scrambling up to his elbows. Getting his bearings, he saw Shino snickering above him. Using his left arm, Shikamaru knocked him over.

"…Ass…"

"No harm, no foul."

"Hrm."

The two men got to their feet, and Shika yawned, not entirely wanting to be woken up. He stretched his arms behind his back, and the bones in his elbows popped. Ah, it _was_ a nice spring day. With nothing better to do on the agenda, Shikamaru decided to see what Shino was up to. The artist always had domething interesting on his canvas. Besides… Going by what Ino had said (the two were close, like siblings), Shino had picked up a girlfriend (Ah, cell phones.) Sure enough, as he followed the bug artist, he spotted a dark-haired girl sitting under the cherry tree, waving a one-way fight with some watercolors. The paint was winning.

"Hinata?"

A disgruntled grunt sounded from her, and she looked up, a blush covering her already pink-paint stained cheeks.

"Uh…"

Shino chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you how."

Shika looked appraisingly at her. So, this was the daughter of the prominent Hyuuga? She didn't seem much, but feh, who was he to judge? His family was well known for its regional _deer reserve_.

"Mendokusai…"

"Hm?"

The girl looked at the newcomer oddly. Oh, right. English…

"I said, loosely, 'How troublesome.' Japanese."

"Oh…"

She seemed downcast.

"Don't worry about Shikamaru here. He's this friendly with everyone. I'm sure that he'll lighten up."

The artist's sunglasses flashed.

"_He'd better."_

Shikamaru's gaze wandered, looking to the shadow of the magnificent tree, dark patches, the blossoms, disintegrating as the breeze carried off the petals. How amazing it would be to control such a thing. Making the light-starved shadows bend to his will. And oh, what little effort he would use to do it. Twisting; writhing. _Control_. It was almost laughable; he'd probably only take the power for granted and still be as lazy as he ever was. Why not, instead, be a cloud? So light, carefree, and majestic. Yeah. Clouds were his envy. His dreamy gaze was snapped to attention when the shy girl stood before him, as if expecting something.

"She introduced herself, Nara."

He looked at the Aburame, slightly startled? Had she? He hadn't even noticed.

"Nice to meet you… Hinata, was it? I'm Shikamaru Nara. You might know the Nara Park and Deer Reserve."

He casually gestured around him, indication that this was the said park. She nodded, a faint smile appearing on her lips. Ah, so she was familiar with it. Good, good. The less he had to say, the better. He turned to Shino.

"How's Chou been?"

"Good. Great baker as always. We just saw him today, actually. What do you know of the Uchiha?"

Shikamaru's dreamy face turned hard. He glanced over to the girl, who had returned to her paints.

Hinata worked with the darn things while the men talked. Mix the pink with the water, and dip the brush. Ahh…. Too much water. She grew frustrated, and resorted to finger-painting. She discovered that she liked this method much better, and replaced the brush with her index finger, painting out some lines. She paid no attention to the men talking.

Within a few minutes, she had a good portion of the paper painted pink. Perfect. She wiped her hands in the grass, and changed her color to brown. Time for the trunk of the tree! She used her first three fingers of her right hand and drew a trunk, branching the fingers apart as she reached the pink. Yes! It looked almost like the cherry tree. Just then, a petal landed on her wet page, and she looked up at the tree. Oh, it was so pretty.

Shino's face was glum. Well, the situation was worse than he thought. Better not tell Hinata anything. Didn't want her worrying. His concern was that she would remain safe and, bluntly, oblivious. There was to be a carnival at the end of the week, perhaps they could go to that. So much for getting a painting done, though. He had things he needed to get done.

"C'mon, we ought to get going. See you, Shikamaru."

"Mm."

"Bye, Sh-Shikamaru."

The Nara's brow raised, ever so slightly, at the stammer. So, she has a stutter? Interesting. It was probably a side effect of the trauma. Nodding goodbye, he put his hands in his pockets and trudged off, back to work. He was a manager for a small storehouse, also doing the sweeping and other small custodial dutuies. It was a very small establishment. One of the back buildings of the reserve. Nothing big.

Shino and Hinata, carrying the equipment, got back into the car and headed back home.

-

"Damn it."

"Neji?"

"_Damn it."_

"…"

Neji Hyuuga paced his living quarters, worried about his cousin. It was late, and Shino had dialed him. The Uchihas were business rivals of the Hyuuga, and they knew each other rather well. This was bad. This was very bad. True, the Uchiha number had dwindled ever since the "tragedy" that left only two survivors, brothers Sasuke and Itachi. Few people knew that it had been Itachi that had laid the bomb. Even fewer knew that he didn't kill his brother as well out of love. Itachi knew that his family was corrupt. The Uchiha, Neji had learned, had been planning to tear apart the city of Konoha. Their accessories, eyewear, purses, wallets, any sort of small accessory (their eyewear was their most notable merchandise) was slander. There had been small nanobombs discovered in most of the purchases. In glasses frames, sewn into trim, this and that. Neji didn't understand the political reasoning, but also knew that the police force, heavily made up of the Uchiha, were what were known as "bad cops". True, there were a few left, some stragglers that had been out of town. But, for the most part, the Uchiha was a dead name.

Except Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi had turned himself in, having lost his sight due to a hereditary disease. Sasuke, however, turned on the world. Self-love. Greed. Power. That's what defined Sasuke Uchiha. And that _rat_ had nearly killed his cousin. It made his blood boil. And Hanabi was there, trying to keep him from wearing a hole in the carpet.

"I don't see why you're so worried. The estate is better off with the wretch gone as it is."

Neji, used to Hanabi's badgering, shrugged it off. He knew that she felt no love for her older sister. She barely put up with him for liking Hinata. He played both sides of the game, working for his uncle, but keeping Hinata close. Even when they were little. And now _this. _Oh, what to do? His long hair, hanging loosely, swayed with his motion. Hanabi resisted the urge to yank it. She knew, if she did, Neji would judo her ass through the wall. It irked her. What did he think he was, a ninja? Tch. As if.

He threw his hands up in exasperation. Nothing to be done tonight. He'll have to round Ten-Ten up and do some research tomorrow. Until then, he had to go to bed.

"Go back home, Hanabi. Uncle will be waiting for you. It's bed time."

"Hrmph."

She left without so much as a "goodnight". Little pampered brat. Neji turned out the light and headed to the bedroom for the night.

**Ah, about time I got a new chapter of this out. I do believe I capture Shikamaru well, don't you? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baaaah... time to get back into gear. I've been working on "50 Ways to Make Gaara Want to Kill Me" for a couple weeks now, working on this poor excuse of a muse. So much for the fantabulous author who could whip out six chapters a day. Don't worry, lovies, I haven't forgotten about my stories, I just have them sitting on the backburner.**

**But now, we're switching gears a bit.**

**-**

It had been two days already. Naruto hummed, matching the dead dial tone on the other end of the cellphone before closing it. Hiashi certainly was persistent. The man had tried working out a deal with him, but Naruto wasn't biting. He'd gotten rid of the girl, albeit with some unexpected repercussions, but had nonetheless succeeded. He intended on taking control of the Hyuuga Enterprise, and he knew Hiashi wanted to get his hands on Naruto as an employee. He'd keep coming back. Once Naruto manipulated the man enough into setting favorable conditions, he'd take the job.

At least, this was Sasuke's plan. Naruto himself wouldn't have thought that far ahead, and would have taken the job immediately. Already, his patience was wearing thin, but he steeled himself to listen to Sasuke. The black-haired man had, between the two of them, the most experience in business matters such as these. Naruto shifted in his seat, using his spoon to swirl the ice in his glass. He was currently sitting in a bistro, waiting to meet up with Sasuke. They had some important matters to discuss, such as what to do about the impudent girl. The two couldn't afford to have her talk. And then, there was the entire matter of that two-faced cousin. When it came down to it, no matter how loyal that Neji was to Hiashi, he'd lie, cheat, and steal for Hinata. And, the blonde mused, that was exactly what he was doing, wasn't it? Hiashi had no idea just how Neji really was to Hinata. Naruto put down his spoon. That would probably work as blackmail to make the dick cooperate.

Ah, damnit. Where the hell is that Uchiha?

-

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Dark eyes confirmed the numbers on the bills before the paper disappeared into the inside jacket pocket. Sasuke watched the client leave with their goods. He always guaranteed quality on his jobs, and didn't particularity care how the jobs had to be executed. Money was money.

"Karin."

The addressed redhead startled, dropping the pen she'd been fiddling with in boredom. She bent and picked it up, before standing and straightening her glasses, glaring at Sasuke defiantly.

"What?"

Sasuke half-smirked. Such an excitable woman. "Go fetch the files in the marked folder off my desk. I have to get going; I'm going to be late, and you you know that isn't my style."

The woman scoffed. "Maybe if you hadn't let Suigetsu convince you to fit in a last-minute appointment, you'd be on-time."

"Karin. The files."

She grumbled, pushing off from the wall she'd been leaning on and went into Sasuke's "office", if it could be called that. They never stayed down in one place for very long. Their operations were very illegal; the more they moved, the less chance there was of getting caught. They were currently in an abandoned parking garage, the "office" being the keeper's booth. She swiped the manilla file off the desk and turned heel, heading out the door to pass off the file.

Karin watched as the man walked out of the building across the wide open space. Damn, did he look good in a suit. Her eyes drifted down to his ass, and lewd imagery filled her mind for a moment before she snapped back to reality. She crossed her arms, leaning against the side of the office. It was a lot quieter without Juugo around. He'd gotten himself some good medication to suppress the destructive side of him, and left the shady world to go do other things. Tch. Not like he belonged in this sort of world. He was too soft. Suigetsu, however...

"What the fuck are you, a fish?! Get back to work!"

The male carried himself in a lackadaisical manner, brushing the ice-blue hair out of his face with his free hand. He was returning from refilling his 42 oz cup of water for the umpteenth time. He was supposed to be finishing the paperwork for the next client.

"Yea, yea..."

-

Sasuke spotted the blonde at the meeting spot, wearing.. well... The Uchiha grimaced. He _was_ in a suit, but the blazer was bright orange, with a navy vest underneath and black slacks. Where the hell could the guy even FIND something like that? Naruto waved at him, and Sasuke gave up pretending not to be associated and sat down with him. Naruto couldn't help but notice his look.

"Whaaat? It was all I had."

"I thought I taught you about how to dress. No more orange?"

Naruto growled. "It's all I had, believe it. Now, on to business."

"...On to business. Pay. We're going."

Naruto had the uncanny feeling that he was just mocked, but payed and got up. His partner followed suit, and the two walked off, heading for the park where they wouldn't be overheard.

"What're we gonna do about the girl?"

"Hinata? I don't care _what_ you do with her. But, since she git away, that means there's going to be police involvement. We're going to have to be more careful."

Sasuek nodded his head in agreement, sticking his tongue in cheek for a moment. "Yea, except I practically _own_ the police. I've got a lot of my own men peppered in the positions. We'll be successful."

"We'd better be."

The two walked on, discussing more about less important things for a long while, before Sasuke stopped them at the other end of the park.

"We're going after them next Sunday. You need to lure them out. Distract the artist. I know you have ...special... skills that could get it done."

Naruto huffed. It wasn't one of his most pleasant talents, but a con's gotta make a living, too.

-

**Buuuh. Short chapter. Focusing more on Sasuke and Naruto this time. It's a sucky, boring chapter, I know, but it gets some information out. I've been a long period of writer's block, so i'm trying to get anything out that I can. Don't hate me. D:**

**Cougar**


End file.
